


Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête...

by Llyria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: Blaise était toujours disposé à voir Théodore, mais là, les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales... Entre le lieu très mal choisi et le fait que cet idiot de Nott avait quelques ennuis avec la loi, il n'était pas vraiment à son aise.Légers spoilers sur un point de détail de Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la pièce pour comprendre.





	Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête...

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens de retrouver cette chose dans mes archives et la relecture m'a faite rire, alors je partage.  
> Légers spoilers sur un point de détail de Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la pièce pour comprendre.

Blaise Zabini avait appris trois leçons essentielles de son intrigante de mère : l’importance des apparences, le goût des belles choses et l’absolue nécessité de l’indépendance. Le souvenir de ces sages conseils maternels ne l’avait jamais quitté. Il se les remémorait souvent, s’enroulant dedans comme dans un manteau coûteux, bien qu’un poil poussiéreux, comme le sont souvent les vieilles choses. A part sa mère, bien évidemment. 

Lucrezia était partie dans la fleur de l’âge, dans une robe magnifique, dans un salon splendide et rempli d’un parterre d’invités des plus “sélect”, comme on disait, respectant ainsi les préceptes inculqués à son rejeton. Enfin, à l’exception de sa légère, très légère dépendance à la liqueur qui avait fini par avoir raison d’elle lorsqu’elle avait trébuché dans le tapis de Perse offert par les Malefoy et plongé la tête la première sur la table en ébène massif. Elle y avait laissé une marque indélébile, preuve de son talent indéniable, même dans la mort, pour ne pas se faire oublier.   
Quelle tragédie. Oui, quel déchirement, quelle affreuse tragédie d’avoir dû se débarrasser du tapis et de la table.

Encore à présent, presque dix ans après avoir pris son envol, ou plutôt après son atterrissage brutal, Blaise pouvait presque sentir la présence de Lucrezia derrière lui. A cet instant précis, il aurait franchement préféré que le fantôme de sa mère lui susurre à l’oreille le détail précis de ses innombrables lunes de miel gérontophiles pour le punir de cet écart à ces règles de vie. Au lieu de cela, l’origine de sa nausée alternait entre l’odeur de friture pas fraîche du groupe de jeunes qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup dormi et le mélange de bière et de whisky que l’ivrogne ronflant à côté de lui exhalait au rythme des balancements du métro. Sa mère désapprouverait tellement sa présence dans cette rame ! Elle qui se vantait de n’avoir jamais même pris le Magicobus n’aurait pas supporté la simple idée que son fils ne fasse même qu’acheter un ticket. 

Le métro londonien, lieu mystérieux et sujet de nombreuses légendes sorcières destinées à effrayer les plus jeunes. Il y avait tellement de rumeurs dans la communauté sorcière au sujet de cet endroit, à commencer par la plus dérangeante de toutes aux yeux des Serpentards de l’entourage de Blaise : l’existence d’une cicatrice en forme de plan du métro sur le genou cagneux et certainement grinçant de Dumbledore. A l’époque, encore jeunes et plus ou moins insouciants, ils en avaient ri. Ce matin-là, en rentrant dans ce dédale, Blaise en avait presque regretté le vieux Directeur de Poudlard. Son genou, au moins…

Quand Blaise s’était assis avec une prudence toute sanitaire sur le siège au fond de la rame, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un alcoolique ne vienne s’étaler à côté de lui, le condamnant à être très intime avec la fenêtre sale à côté de lui. Sa baguette le démangeait de sorts de nettoyage. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce que prétendaient ses camarades de dortoir à l’époque, il n’était pas un obsédé de la propreté ! Il avait juste appris ces sorts très tôt par pur instinct de survie. On ne savait jamais quand pouvait survenir une tâche, alors autant être prêt. 

En l’occurrence, Blaise était surtout prêt, à cet instant précis, à nettoyer avec le visage du responsable de sa présence dans le métro le moindre centimètre carré de sol sale de la rame. Sa mère, pourtant plus adepte des solutions discrètes pour se débarrasser de ses problèmes toujours en raison de son goût des apparences, l’aurait certainement applaudi. Et tandis qu’il suivait sur le plan la progression du métro vers sa destination et sa future victime, Blaise se félicitait d’avoir mis des vêtements sombres. Au moins une bonne décision de prise depuis ce hibou reçu au petit matin qui lui donnait rendez-vous du côté de Greenwich. 

Il se pressa un peu plus contre la vitre pour essayer d’échapper aux effluves avinées du fêtard qui rentrait certainement cuver chez lui et soupira. Oui, vraiment, sa mère était certainement en train de se retourner dans son cercueil en ébène massif (il fallait bien faire quelque chose de la table, après tout) : son fils unique en train de se déplacer en métro pour échapper à une surveillance éventuelle des autorités sorcières, tout ça pour les beaux yeux lapinesques d’un idiot qui était la cause de cette potentielle mise sous surveillance. 

“Lui et son fichu Retourneur de Temps !” pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Pris dans ce mélange étrange et familier de regrets et d’anticipation, délicatement parfumé d’Earl Grey, Blaise faillit rater son arrêt. A cette heure matinale, le métro était peu encombré, et les noms de stations s’enchaînaient rapidement. Il se leva précipitamment, réveillant son voisin ronflant et s’attirant un regard moqueur du groupe de jeunes toujours occupés à faire un sort à leurs fish&chips. Les portes allaient se refermer quand il fit mine de descendre, mais une main sur son torse le repoussa à l’intérieur et une silhouette monta à bord sans la moindre gêne.

Les sourcils déjà froncés, Blaise chercha le regard du malpoli qui venait de lui faire rater son arrêt et par là-même son rendez-vous. 

“Pardonne-moi, Blaise. Tu avais l’air si distrait que je n’ai pas eu le coeur à te faire abandonner ton nouvel ami, lui souffla le futur assassiné avec un petit sourire.  
\- Théodore.”

Une réplique succincte mais dans laquelle Blaise s’était entraîné pendant toutes ces années à mettre une infinité de nuances allant du mépris à...des choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser dans un tel lieu public, de peur de passer pour un de ces mythiques pervers des métros moldus. Il avait choisi la Variation “Irritation profonde pour la moindre parcelle de ce qui compose ton être, Théodore” et pourtant il ne reçut pour seule réponse qu’une poussée qui le fit reculer jusqu’à deux sièges inoccupés. Blaise se laissa tomber dans le plus proche de la fenêtre (encore cette maudite fenêtre) en parant son regard de la Variation “Ma mère m’a enseigné dix-sept façons différentes d’empoisonner un homme à la santé fragile”. Théodore, emmitouflé dans son sempiternel manteau gris et son écharpe assortie s’installa à côté de lui, appuyant son épaule contre son bras en un geste d’une familiarité au but évident : faire fondre sa colère comme neige au soleil.

“C’est toi qui me reprochais la dernière fois qu’on ne se voyait qu’entre quatre murs,” lui fit remarquer Théodore, comme s’il poursuivait une conversation commencée plus tôt. Le pire, c’était qu’il arrivait à lui donner un sens, le bougre. 

Blaise expira profondément par le nez, autant pour se dégager les narines des restes de bière et de friture que pour garder son calme. Le métro poursuivait son avancée aveugle sur les rails, et il était là, assis sur un siège trop dur, après s’être jeté du lit pour venir rejoindre cet infâme manipulateur. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu’un (le grand brun maigre assis à sa droite, pour ceux qui n’auraient pas suivi) n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se mettre à dos un certain Harry Potter, accessoirement Chef du bureau des Aurors.

“Tu m’en veux toujours pour cette fâcheuse histoire avec Potter ? demanda Théodore en le regardant en coin.  
\- “Fâcheuse” ? Tu l’as quand même vaguement affronté en duel, ça dépasse le stade du fâcheux ! siffla Blaise en retour.   
\- Il se présente chez moi la bave aux lèvres…  
\- Le Retourneur de Temps que tu détenais illégalement…  
\- C’était un prototype de collection, il ne…  
\- En état de fonctionnement, Théodore, tu…  
\- Peu importe ! De toute façon, il était exagérément agressif, je…  
\- Le Chef du bureau des Aurors, enfin ! As-tu…  
\- Inutile de s’inquiéter avant le procès, de toute façon, conclut Théodore, avant de capter le regard furibond de Blaise. Excuse-moi, tu voulais encore me couper la parole ?  
\- Tu prends tout ça à la légère,Théodore, mais si tu avais eu des passe-temps moins illégaux, nous ne serions pas obligés de nous voir dans le métro !”

Théodore inclina la tête, concédant muettement ce point. Du moins, ce fut ainsi que Blaise choisit d’interpréter ce mouvement qui rapprocha leurs têtes.

“Quand je disais que je voulais qu’on se voie ailleurs que chez toi, ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’avais en tête,” insista-t-il donc pour bien asseoir sa victoire.

Un virage du métro aidant, Théodore se serra un peu plus contre lui. Blaise accueillit le mouvement en se tournant un peu plus vers lui. Il savait déjà que son irritation s’échapperait de la rame dès le prochain arrêt. Il était faible. Si sa mère n’avait pas déjà été en train de creuser pour ramper hors de sa tombe à cause du métro, c’était à présent certainement le cas, la faute à son absence totale de bon sens lorsque Théodore était concerné. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond morne du métro.

“Tu es un idiot, souffla-t-il pour bien marquer cet état de fait lamentable.  
\- Je sais, admit Théodore avec une moue gênée, alors que l’insulte ne s’adressait même pas vraiment à lui, mais Blaise n’allait certainement pas le corriger.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ?”

Blaise sentit une épaule mince se hausser contre la sienne. Le regard de Théodore s’était perdu dans l’obscurité qui défilait derrière la vitre.

“C’était une pièce de collection d’une grande valeur, une de celles qu’on ne trouve qu’une seule fois dans une vie.  
\- Suffisamment précieuse pour te battre avec Potter pour ça ?  
\- Ca a remué quelques souvenirs de les voir débouler chez moi, tel le bras armé de la Loi, concéda-t-il avec une ironie mordante. Je ne faisais rien de mal.  
\- Détention d’objets dangereux sans signalement au Ministère ?  
\- Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais l’utiliser ! C’était une pièce unique ! Et puis, l’utiliser pour en faire quoi ? Ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? continua-t-il, avant de ricaner.   
\- Ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet, enfin ! Merlin !”

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

“Théodore Nott… Qui aurait pu penser que tu aurais des ennuis avec la justice ?  
\- N’importe qui me connaissant un peu ?”

Blaise secoua la tête et laissa glisser sa main sur sa jambe, frôlant celle de Théodore, posée négligemment à portée.

“Et maintenant, nous sommes condamnés à nous retrouver clandestinement dans le métro, avec tes bêtises ! le gronda-t-il.  
\- Nous y voilà. Tu mourais d’envie de me dire ça, pas vrai ?  
\- Le métro, Théodore ! Pense à ce que ma pauvre mère dirait !  
\- Je pense qu’elle dira bien pire si je suis condamné à verser une amende ruineuse. Est-ce qu’il y a une clause sur la pauvreté dans ses règles de vie ?”

Alors que Théodore se mettait à rire doucement, comme si cette perspective ne l’inquiétait pas outre mesure, Blaise le dévisageait, fasciné. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être déjà en train d’organiser un départ vers un pays lointain, où les autorités ne le retrouveraient pas ? D’où venait cette toute nouvelle insouciance, lui qui avait porté le poids du monde comme une cape parfaitement drapée sur ses épaules, à l’époque de Poudlard ?

“Ce qui doit advenir adviendra, déclara Théodore avec une sérénité presque inquiétante. Est-ce que tu viendras m’apporter des chocolats, si je suis emprisonné pour de bon ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !”

Blaise prévoyait plutôt l’extradition expresse et clandestine vers l’Amérique du Sud pour eux deux. Draco se trouverait un autre parrain pour son turbulent rejeton. Un coup d’oeil vers Théodore lui apprit que ce dernier lui souriait, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées. Un sourire tendre, secret, que les autres occupants du métro emporteraient avec eux sans avoir la moindre idée du trésor caché dans leur mémoire.

“Ne t’inquiète pas tant que ça, va. Ca te fait une petite ride, juste ici,” le taquina Théodore en désignant un point entre ses sourcils.

Blaise fit claquer sa langue et Théodore se réinstalla tranquillement contre lui, regardant de nouveau vers l’extérieur, comme si les murs sales et sombres étaient le plus fascinant des paysages. Blaise, lui, se contenta de le regarder. S’ils ne descendaient jamais de ce métro, le fantôme de sa mère ne pourrait certainement jamais le retrouver, n’est-ce pas ?

FIN.


End file.
